


The Outsiders

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, The Powers of Lord Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: The dusk provides an antidote, I am not afraid





	

He never really liked foreigners. Outsiders. Karnstadt didn’t need them.

Tanya had been different, somehow. He still wondered what her story was, sometimes.

Still, Tanya was no more – snowdrops growing on her grave – and the castle stood silent and empty once more; the bog creature-free at last, the strangers gone. Polyester and death, that was all they had brought about. Good riddance, if there ever was one.

He stared into the soulful eyes of his beloved horse, and let out a quiet sigh.  

Time to go back to his innkeeper duties. He could do with a pint of bitter tonight.


End file.
